


The Ale Disstrack

by lukateto12



Category: M&M's Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukateto12/pseuds/lukateto12
Summary: ugly ass nicki minaj stan looks like an egg





	The Ale Disstrack

k middle schooler? at least i’m not 70 years old like you, nor do i have to get a job to survive,gettin that bread from the dumpster you fucking raccoon. gonna become a barber cause you got those fresh waves? don’t think so,you’re a dumb fag and they’ll fire you anyways. bisexual like jessie paege,might as well start releasing shitty music too,so you can pay for college. “sometimes peaches is entertaining,i like to watch her do dumb shit”? just watch yourself,you do a lot of stupid shit anyways. post your shit on instagram,maybe the colleges will take you seriously when you apply. best friends with an over-offended retard and a green haired stoner,i don’t even have the energy to start talking about these two. bitches be crying over omegle and crying over offensive song lyrics,get a life and maybe stay off the internet. speaking of that,maybe you could possibly get off of the internet and focus on something else in your life. god,even a 13 year old has a better relationship status than you(shout out to jackie and christian!!) and ale,if you ever hear this,tell lyn to take grammar lessons cause her horrible expressions with the wrong “your and you’re” is making me lose braincells faster than i lost braincells when i listened to kamikaze by eminem. i’m not afraid like marshall,as he said in 2010,as i mean that i’m not afraid to fucking roast your ass;oh wait,that’s a bit 2016- but then again,so is having a panic fan account. dead to us like jah is,what’s the difference-he was successful at a young age and you were not. have i also mentioned that you look like you have a stick in your ass,”anal bead brendon” is getting kind of old,maybe the next meme will be “anal bead ale” or i’m sorry,alejandvro. did that offend you? making jokes about being a vro and shit but you act like it ain’t funny once someone makes a joke about your name. might as well change your name to brendon urie cause all you do is kiss his ass anyways. making fun of me for listening to eminem? at least i don’t listen to lesbian music,listening to paramore and lady gaga, only music your ass will be listening to is the ale diss track cause that shit will be playin on the radios more than they play the box by roddy rich


End file.
